Possessed!
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: This was a super hard challenge from a forum called Digimental, it's about the whole frontier gang have kept in touch and made friends with Abi and unfortunatly for some they have met the 3 wild ones! The genre will change so just R&R already ! yeah!
1. Abi?

T/n this is a challenge from Digimental! Abi is an OC, along with Tippy and Tamatha and I decided to put good old old old old old old old Maisie into it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had already been a year since the fierce battle against Lucemon, the whole gang had kept in touch and all made friends with Takuya's cousin Abi, Abi was 9 the same age as Tommy, and has bronze hair going just past her shoulders, her eyes were a deep hazel.

Today Abi was going to meet up with everyone; lately they had all been distant, in a way.

"Hurry up Taki!" Abi shouted up to Takuya's bedroom, unfortunately she had to live with Takuya's family for a year.

"Hello, Takuya, we're already late." Abi went halfway up stairs and heard snoring coming from Takuya's bedroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH COME ON!" Abi marched right into his bedroom only to find a very disturbing site.

"TAKUYA YOU SLEEP NAKED! EEEEEEEEEEW! JUST WAKE UP OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU SLEEP NAKED!" Abi squealed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ABI I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!" Takuya screamed jumping out of bed and running to his on suite bathroom. (Lucky lad!)

"Ok well I'll be waiting downstairs ok," Abi muttered still in shock from seeing his…I won't go into detail. Abi ran downstairs, slipped on her flip flops and ran out the front door. Abi loved the Kanbara's garden; it was full of large oak trees and three kids who can't be caught.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEY TIPPY WAITS FOR ME!" Rambled a familiar voice.

"Oh no not those three again," Abi stammered. Suddenly Tippy of the wild, Maisie of the wild and Tamatha of the wild appeared from the trees. Tippy swung by on a vine perfectly, closely followed by Tamatha running underneath her like a prowling leopard.

"WAIT WAIT!" Came the voice of Maisie. Tippy and Tamatha vanished into the trees, while Maisie appeared from nowhere waddling like a duck; suddenly her leaf pants fell of.

"Ooooooh my ars feels breezy," Maisie cooed.

"Maisie hurry up!" Called Tamatha.

"Hmmm HEY MY PANTS CAME OF! Hang on let me pull my pants up." Maisie replied. Maisie pulled her pants up till they ripped then ran of with some things sticking out Abi did not want to see.

"Ok, I'm realy feeling sick now," Abi groaned.

"Abi you should stay away from the wild three," Takuya snickered. Abi twirled round.

"Well you're the one who sleeps naked," She smiled.

"Come on let's go we're already an hour late." Takuya moaned. Abi and Takuya started walking towards the meeting place which was under a highway. Abi started feeling this feeling inside her growing and growing until it started giving her immense pain, she screamed in terror and dropped to her hand and knees clutching her head between her legs.

"TAKUYA IT HURTS!" Abi screamed. Takuya dropped down to Abi's side.

"Come on Abi be strong fight it," He encouraged her. Suddenly the pain surging through her body stopped, she lifted her head and got up.

"I'm ok now," She murmured.

"See, you're a brave girl!" They carried on down the street before they found the entrance, were everyone was waiting out side looking extremely unhappy.

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE TAKUYA WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR NEARLY TWO HOURS! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING!" Kouji roared at Takuya.

"GOD KOUJI YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE JERK!" Takuya shouted back.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO BLUMING LONG THEN YOU FUCKING BASTERD?"

"WE GOT STUCK IN TRAFFIC!"

"YOU WALKED!"

"WELL THE THREE WILD ONES ATTACKED US!"

"THEY DON'T ATTACK YOU THEY JUST SHOW OF BITS OF THEIR BODY YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE!"

"WELL ABI HAD A STROKE!"

"WHAT? SHE'D BE DEAD THEN OR AT LEAST IN HOSPITAL!"

"OK YOU CAUGHT ME I SLEPT IN AGAIN!"

"Just as I thought." Kouji walked over to 'his' corner to think about something that no one knows about.

"Well now that's out the way, Abi how are you?" Zoe Asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. At that moment the pain clutched her body once again and next thing she knew she was on the floor again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"Are you ok?" Kouichi asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARSHOLE?" JP shouted at him.

"I think she's fine," Kouichi nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHE IS NOT FINE!"

"Well she sure looks fiiiine."

"HEY ARE YOU DIGGING ON MY COUSIN?" Asked Takuya looking defensive.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWW TAKUYA HOW COULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU KNOW I LOVE MAISIE AND TAMATHA OF THE WILD!"

"…….0_o I didn't know that, you two timer."

"Ooops, em well eh hey KOUJI LOVES TIPPY OF THE WILD!" Everyone forgot about Abi and looked over to the very red faced angry Kouji.

"Is that why you spend more time in that corner than with us?" Tommy asked. Kouji just stared at Kouichi like he was about to kill him. He ran up to Kouichi grabbed his shirt and dragged him back to 'his' corner.

"I didn't tell you that so how did you know?" Kouji whispered only loud enough for Kouichi to hear.

"Because we have 'T-W-I-N T-E-L-E-P-H-O-P-Y-T-H-I-N-G-Y'!" Kouichi shouted.

"Shut up and that's not even a word just say you never said that so I can go back to that corner over there." Kouji let go of Kouichi and went to a different corner which wasn't 'his'……yet.

Abi was going through the pain in silence, listening to Kouichi shouting something random, before she felt this chill going through her. She lifted her head and stood up, she had lost all feeling to her body but could still see everything from a different angle. A black portal opened in front of her which caught everyone's attention.

"What's that Abi?" Takuya asked hoping for an answer. Abi started walking towards the portal, suddenly blood and guts shot out hitting everyone in the face. A liver hit Kouji, a pair of lungs went down Kouichi's throat.

"Hey guys does anyone need an extra pair of lungs I have a spare?" Kouichi giggled.

A leg hit Takuya knocking him out, a human like head went on top of Zoe's blocking her view, exactly 1000 eye balls hit Tommy and a whamon landed on top of JP. While all this was happening a pair of long arms reached out to Abi grasping her tight and brought her through the portal.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T/n hope you liked it, it was a very complicated challenge set by Digimon Hero II.

Well that's it!

=^.^=

Did you fall for that well it was a very long summary so I had to make it a long fic and also I have about a million ideas please R&R and look out for the next one!

Luv Tippy!

P.S T/n stands for Tippy's note!


	2. Random?

T/n NOONE IS READING THIS!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Everyone had regained conscious from the rain of blood and guts and whamon, the wild three had come out into the city and helped the gang up.

"AAAAAH MAISIE TOUCHED ME!!!!" Zoe screamed.

"I'm not that dirty." Maisie sighed.

"BUT YOU'RE NAKED!" Zoe screamed again.

"Why don't you lend these 3 some clothes then?" JP asked his head sticking out from under the whamon that was still on top of him.

"Ok!" Zoe sighed she dragged Sophie, Maisie and Tamatha with her home.

_Shortly later._

They all came back wearing proper clothes Sophie looked like she was wearing male clothes.

"What are you wearing!?" Tommy asked looking at Sophie.

"I don't like skirts so I borrowed some of her dad's clothes.

Maisie was looking at her self in disgrace and so was Tamatha since Zoe only had the same outfit over and over again they were wearing the same thing.

Kouji and Kouichi seemed to be staring at the girls and blushing.

"What you staring at bandana boy!" Sophie shouted angrily.

"Nothing just at how hot you look in male clothes… I didn't say anything." Kouji ran of leaving Sophie blushing.

"What you staring at?" Maisie asked nervously to Kouichi.

"I don't know but I like it….BYE!" Kouichi ran of a different direction to Kouji.

"I don't get it." Maisie moaned.

"HELLO WE NEED TO SAVE ABI!" Takuya Roared shedding a few tears.

"Right but first someone get me out from under whamon." JP said. Zoe and Tommy went over and started pulling at JP.

"Right I take it you three will be coming along… Well make yourself useful and get Kouji and Kouichi back." Takuya ordered.

As Takuya said that Sophie zoomed after Kouji.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Short I know but I needed to update this story. ^^

Laterz!

*DWFF*


	3. Atlast we're on our way!

T/n I chained myself to the computer to write this so be grateful!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Maisie looked round then with Tamatha walked after Kouichi.

Sophie ran round a bend and banged right into Kouji knocking him over with Sophie on top.

"Heh heh, sorry Kouji, but we're going to save the Abi person now." Sophie rubbed the back of her head still on Kouji.

"Could you get of my bouls?" Kouji asked showing some pain.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LAND THERE!"

"At least you're wearing clothes."

"Eeeew…"

"0_o"

"It wouldn't be THAT bad…"

"Yeah it would be quit enjoyable…"

"I'll just get of now…" Sophie got of Kouji's bouls and helped him up.

"We should get back now." Kouji muttered.

"Wait one second!" Sophie called. Kouji stopped and turned slightly so he was facing Sophie who was slightly smaller than him, she quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then skipped of leaving Kouji blushing.

Maisie and Tamatha saw Kouichi spinning around in circles singing old MacDonald.

"He's cute…" Tamatha sighed.

"Hey he's mine!" Maisie shouted.

"Well hello ladies!" Kouichi said trying to sound sexy.

Tamatha and Maisie looked around to Kouichi then blushed.

"We need to go save papi or nappy or something like that so we need to go back!" Tamatha giggled.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Maisie screamed. Kouichi ran of leaving them.

"WAIT FOR ME SEXY!" Tamatha shouted running after him with Maisie close behind.

Everyone was all together again, Kouji and Sophie were standing EXTREMLY close while Kouichi had Tamatha and Maisie clinging of him.

"Kouichi likey!" Kouichi grinned.

"Right guys we're going into that portal thingy and we're not coming back until Abi is safe." Takuya announced, then he jumped into the portal closely followed by Zoe then Tommy and JP then Kouji and Sophie jumped in.

"Girls… I can't carry you everywere!!" Kouichi shouted.

"Then I'll carry you!" Tamatha pouted she pushed Maisie of then carried Kouichi of into the portal.

"Hey wait for me!" Maisie pounced on Tamatha just as she disappeared into the portal.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n o^^o What?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Laterz

*DWFF*


	4. The spirit of THAT'S NOT A WORD!

T/n Short chapters I know but at least you guys get MORE updates! o^^o

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

They lifted their heads and saw they were in some kind of castle.

"I've never been here before…" Takuya said cautiously.

"Muwahahahaha!" Maisie laughed evilly, but no one knew it was her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sophie, Tamatha, Tommy and Zoe screamed, Sophie grabbed onto Kouji knocking him to the ground, Tamatha dropped Kouichi then ran in circles around him, Tommy hid behind JP and Zoe jumped onto Takuya.

"What it was only me laughing?" Maisie giggled.

"Muwahahahaha!" Came another laugh.

"Maisie it's not funny!" Sophie yelled.

"But that wasn't me!" Maisie squeaked.

"Then who was it?" Kouji asked.

"ME!" A bat like devil thing flew up from the ground along with Abi by his side.

"ABI!!!" Takuya shouted.

"Abi attack that boy!" The creature ordered. Abi nodded then ran towards Takuya.

"EXACUTE CORUPTED SPIRIT EVOLTION!" Abi screamed jumping above Takuya.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried shocked.

"Ladydevimon!" Abi ended she grabbed Takuya and started squeezing him.

"AAAAAAHH ABI DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME IT'S TAKUYA! I'M YOUR COUSINE!" Takuya chocked.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" JP asked the creature.

"I am Devimon! I failed twice before but not this time, I gave your friend there the spirit of badness!" Devimon chuckled.

"But basness isn't a word!!" Maisie said looking smart. Sophie took a dictionary from Zoe's dad's trouser pocket.

"Hmmm, yep badness is a word!" Sophie laughed shutting the dictionary.

"WHAT!" Maisie looked shocked.

"ABI PUT ME DOWN YOUR NOT EVIL!" Takuya cried.

"Abi you may put that human down now!" Devimon said. Abi/Ladydevimon put Takuya down then vanished.

"Layerz Peeps!" Devimon chuckled.

"Huh?" Tamatha questioned.

"ABIIIIII!!!!" Takuya roared crying furiously.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n I'll update soon!

Laterz!

*DWFF*


	5. The end!

T/n Hello again well this is chapter I can't remember. ¬ ¬ ()

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

"Ok guys the plan is we split up into twos and see if we can find were he's keeping Abi, ya got it!?" Takuya explained.

"Ok the groups are:

Kouji and Sophie

Kouichi and Maisie

JP and Tamatha

Zoe and me

And Tommy sorry but looks like your on your own." Takuya announced

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" Tommy gave a thumbs up to Takuya.

They all split up and went searching for Abi.

Sophie and Kouji just found an empty room then started making out, Maisie and Kouichi were skipping in circles singing I'm blue, JP and Tamatha were fighting and Takuya and Zoe were making out.

**Tommy!**

Tommy was climbing down into the dungeon.

"Wonder were this goes?" Tommy muttered to himself. He heard something at the bottom so he ran the rest of the way. He saw Ladydevimon walking about the dungeon. Tommy took a small step forward but stood on a twig making a loud snapping noise. Ladydevimon turned her head and saw Tommy she ran over grabbed him and just like with Takuya she started squeezing him.

"Abi your not yourself, reach inside and find yourself! I'm not the bad one Devimon is!" Tommy started purswading her.

"Tell me one good reason I should fight Devimon's power." Ladydevimon chuckled.

"I'll give you two!"

"Go on then."

"One, Takuya is doing everything to save you, you're the only thing that matters to him right now! And two I-I-I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Tommy shouted starting to cry a little. Ladydevimon's expression changed then she let go of Tommy who dropped to the ground landing on his feet. Ladydevimon transformed to Abi and the spirit ran away.

"Abi?" Tommy walked over to her and lifted her head.

"Did you mean it?" Abi asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me…"

"Of coarse I do………"

"I love you too…" Abi and Tommy shared the first kiss of their young lives.

"ABI????? TOMMY?????" They heard Takuya's voice. They turned and saw a shocked Takuya, Zoe, Kouji and Sophie.

Suddenly Devimon came.

"Well then you have to fight me now!" He cackled .

"No we don't!" Abi giggled.

"YOU WILL!"

"No I don't I have your self-destruct button.

"Oh poo, note to self NEVER make a self-destruct button!" Abi pressed the button and Devimon exploded and in his place was the portal home.

Everyone entered it and were safely home, nearly everyone!

**EPILOUGUE!**

Kouichi and Maisie were still skipping around singing, then suddenly the castle vanished.

"Kouichi they left us behind…" Maisie groaned.

JP and Tamatha were slapping each other when the castle disappeared but when they looked over the edge Tamatha pushed JP down the whole.

"I WIN! Now let's see were did that castle go?" She shouted.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Well that's the end! I FINALLY COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE!!! TAKE THAT MAISIE!!!

Laterz!

*DWFF*


End file.
